This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 2000-18337, filed on Apr. 7, 2000, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices. More particularly, it relates to protecting the wires of a display back-light device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many types of flat panel display devices available, including plasma display panels (PDP), field emission displays (FED), and the widely used liquid crystal display (LCD). While the principles of the present invention are generally applicable to all such displays, it will be discussed with respect to a LCD that is used in a portable computer.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a general portable computer typically includes a system body 1 and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device assembly 4 that is coupled to the system body 1 via a hinge mechanism 19. Thus, the general portable computer includes one case connected to another case using a hinge. The liquid crystal display device assembly 4 has a liquid crystal display module 2 and a case 6 that supports the module 2. The system body 1 includes an input device 12 such as a keyboard.
The case 6 has a top portion and a bottom portion. A back-light device having an illuminating section (reference the subsequent discussion related to FIG. 2) is included in the liquid crystal display module 2. An inverter power supply circuit 22 for driving a lamp (not shown in FIG. 1) in the back-light device, usually either a cold cathode fluorescent lamp or a hot cathode fluorescent lamps, is installed in either the liquid crystal display module 2 or in the system body 1.
FIG. 2 shows an illuminating section 26 of a back-light device, including a lamp 30. As shown, the illuminating section 26 includes the lamp 30, a lamp housing 34, wires 27, a connector 7, and a lamp holder 32. The lamp housing 34 condenses and reflects light emitted from the lamp 30. The wires 27 include a power wire 27a and a ground wire 27b that are connected to the connector 7 at one end and are soldered to the lamp 30 at the other. The lamp holder 32 covers the solder joint between the lamp 30 and the power wire 27a. Although not shown in FIG. 2, the connector 7 is connected to the inverter power supply circuit (reference element 22 of FIG. 1) such that the wires 27 supply power to the lamp 30.
FIG. 3A is an enlarged partial view of the wire exit portion of the LCD device assembly 4. As shown, a thermal shrinkage tube 10, the lamp holder 32 over the power wire 27a, the power wire 27a, and the ground wire 27b exit the right bottom side of the LCD device assembly 4. Since the length of the power wire 27a from the lamp 30 is shorter than that of the ground wire 27b, the power wire 27a is subject to more tensile forces. Therefore, the thermal shrinkage tube 10 and the lamp holder 32 cover and protect the power wire 27a. On the other hand, since the ground wire 27b is substantially longer, a thermal shrinkage tube and a lamp holder 32 are not need to protect the ground wire 27b. 
Still referring to FIG. 3A, a top frame 70 and a main frame 60, which are beneficially press molded, guide the wires 27. If the wires 27 are strongly pulled when connecting the connector 7 (see FIG. 2) to the inverter power supply circuit (reference element 22 of FIG. 1), the wires 27 can be damaged by the top frame 70 and the main frame 60. This is because the top frame 70, which is metal, has an edge portion, while the main frame 60 has burrs generated during press molding. The edge and the burrs can damage the coated material of the wires 27, the thermal shrinkage tube 10, and the lamp holder 32, and can cause an open-circuit in the wires 27. Moreover, the tensile forces which occur during the fabricating process, such as connecting the connector 7 (see FIG. 2) to the inverter power supply circuit, during the conveying process, and during the packaging process, can also cause an open-circuit in the wires 27.
FIG. 3B is a sectional view taken along line Axe2x80x94A of FIG. 3A. As shown, the power wire 27a, which is connected to one end of the lamp 30, directly exits the LCD assembly 4. The ground wire 27b, which is connected to the other end of the lamp 30, goes through a space that is formed between the main frame 60 and the top frame 70 and then exits the LCD device assembly 4. Since the power wire 27a is shorter and is covered with the thermal shrinkage tube 10 and with the lamp holder 32, the power wire 27a is not easily bent when assembling the LCD assembly 4 and when connecting the LCD assembly 4 to the system body (reference 1 of FIG. 1). Thus, the power wire 27a touches the bottom case of the system body (reference 1 of FIG. 1) such that an assembly defect can occur.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a display module of the type used in a portable computer that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to prevent an open-circuit occurring in the wires that supply power to a back-light device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a liquid crystal display module having wires that is easily bent when connecting wires to an inverter power supply.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from that description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as shown in the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides a liquid crystal display (LCD) module, including: a liquid crystal display panel having a display area; a back-light device having a lamp, wherein the lamp is connected to a power wire and to a ground wire; a first frame having first and second portions, wherein the first portion covers a top peripheral surface of the display area, and wherein the second portion covers side surfaces of the liquid crystal display panel; a second frame connected to the first frame; a bottom cover supporting the second frame and having an elongated-shape along the lamp, and a protrusion on a side wall; a wire holder guiding the power and ground wires, the wire holder coupled with the bottom cover through the protrusion; and a rib extended from the second frame and aligned to the wire holder.
The bottom cover has a first portion, two second portions, and a third portion. The first portion is parallel to the second frame and is elongated along the lamp. The two second portions are perpendicular to the first portion and are located at right and left ends of the first portion, and the third portion is perpendicular to the first and second portions and elongates along the lamp. The wire holder is in the third portion and protrudes about 10 millimeters from the third portion. The wire holder is beneficially made of PC (poly carbonate) and includes guide openings that guide the wires. Each guide opening beneficially has a U-shape.
The third portion has a protrusion that is coupled with the wire holder. The height of the protruded portion is lower than that of the third portion of the bottom cover.
Moreover, the wire holder has a slot at its central bottom portion that serves to attach the wire holder to the protrusion of the third portion of the bottom cover. The wire holder slot is formed along the third portion of the bottom cover. Beneficially, the slot is half of the height of the wire holder.
The second frame is located between the bottom cover and the first frame. The second frame has a first side portion that is parallel to the bottom cover. The second frame also has a rib that aligns to the wire holder and that extends over the wires. The rib of the second frame is beneficially made of the same material as the second frame and beneficially contacts the wire holder.
Moreover, the first frame and the bottom cover are beneficially made of a metal, possibly stainless steel (SUS).
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.